The Raging Winds
Chapter 1: Setting Sail Page 1: Somewhere in the east blue: Gangrule Island A man in white suite is sitting on top of a high cliff facing the restless ocean. His “friends” walks up to him and says: Aniki, why are you sitting here. The man: “I’m thinking about leaving this place Tobi. I want to travel the world.” Note: The man’s face is not shown. Page 2: Tobi: Then we will follow you, Aniki. The man: No, I will need you here with the Oyabun. I will keep in touch with you guys. And Tobi, when I leave, you’re in charge. Tobi: Aniki, when are you leaving? Green: “Right now.” The shadowed man jumps right off the cliff and into a sailboat and sails away. Tobi and the others: Aniki Note: the man’s face is not shown Page 3: The man is sitting in a rowboat. He is smoking. The man: Wow…..I didn’t think about this when I made my flashy exit. I didn’t think I would forget such a simple thing like this. I forgot to bring food; ORYAAAA!!!!! I’M HUNGRY, DAMNIIIIIIIIT. (Echoes) The man falls back into his boat. The view zooms out and there is nothing but his sailboat in the middle of the ocean. Page 4: Tobi and the others running: Oyabuuuun……. Tobi: Oyabun….A…Aniki….Aniki is gone. Aniki has set sail on a rowboat. Oyabun: So he is gone huh? That crazy kid. Once he sets his mind to something, he won’t rest until it gets done. I always knew this day would come. Tobi: What are you talking about oyabun? What did Aniki want to do? Why didn’t he bring us with him. Oyabun: In time Tobi. You will know your Aniki’s will in time. But for that to happen; we need to start getting stronger. Afterall, he’s going to wait for us in the end of the world. Page 5: The man: Ohh…Atlast I found land. Thank god for land. I thought I was gonna starve to death. The man walks into a bar. The man: Oryaaaa…….I’m a pirate. Give me something to eat. (like a yakuza speaks)…….. The bar goes silent. (Awkward) The man: (to himself). Guess I forgot the Aaarrrggg. The bartender: Who the fuck are you? The man: It’s the first time since this manga began that someone’s asking me my name. Get ready for it………..I’m Green. Rackham Green. (Poses) Page 6: Bartender- I know you. You’re one of the Yakuza punks in Gangrule island who think they could defy the world government right? What brings you to Cartel island? Green: Cartel island???The cartel island that’s 10 minutes off the coast of Gangrule island? Bartender- Yep…the exact one. Page 7: Green: It took me 2 days without food or water to sail to a place that’s 20 minutes away? ORYAAAAA……. (trashes the bar) Green in the ground apologizing. Green: I’m so sorry old man. I will pay it with my own cash. Itadakimasu……wanna play a game of cards? (Green got a black eye probably between page 6 and page 7). Page 8: Outside the bar a group of marines walk a prisoner to wards the headquarters. Green: Good thing I gambled with the old man and got my money back from him. Otherwise, I would have been broke. Green bumps and stops in front of the marines. Green: What? Move out of the way. Marine #1: Hey asshole, who do you think you’re talking to? Its Captain Roach. The one who brought in this famous thief Blondin Hood. (points to the prisoner). Green: Huh? Green stares down the marine captain. The people began crowding around them. Everyone was ready for a fight. Page 9: Green: Sorry…sorry. I didn’t realize you guys were marines. My bad. I will move. Green moves over. The marines marches past him with the prisoner. Green: Hmmm…..Blondin Hood huh?....We will meet again....if its fated....we will meet again. The End Note: I'm gonna do the next chapter in a different style of writing (almost like a novel). This way of writing takes too much time. The next chapter will be better. I promise. And, my fan fictions aren't as good as my original stories (atleast, that's what I think). Here is my original story if you want to take a look: Yakuza Restart Chapter 2: The First Crew Mate Category:Stories